Today, with the amount of applications present on a device, such as a smartphone, and further with the number of applications we like to run on our devices, maintaining a sufficient battery level can be a constant struggle. In many cases, we forget to charge our devices and then end up in a situation where we need to utilize our devices or smartphones for a particular task and are unable to. It would be advantageous if there was a system that allowed us to perform certain tasks even when our smartphones are running out or are out of battery.